1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image pickup apparatus, an image reproducing apparatus, and an image displaying method. In particular, the present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image pickup apparatus, an image reproducing apparatus, and an image displaying method, which can improve visibility of displayed images outdoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visibility of images displayed on the screen of a display depends on ambient light around the display.
Particularly, in a display provided in equipment such as a digital camera mostly used outdoors, visibility is often affected by ambient light.
A technique to improve visibility of a display affected by ambient light has been proposed by Japanese Patent No. 3692321, for example. In Japanese Patent No. 3692321, the brightness of ambient light is measured, and backlight of a display and contrast of a displayed image are adjusted depending on the measured brightness of the ambient light, thereby improving visibility. Japanese Patent No. 2733386 has proposed a technique to improve visibility by performing γ-correction for a display signal depending on brightness of the ambient light and brightness of a subject.